BROTHERLY DUTY
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 61. Dick tries to cheer Tim up after his first day of 8th grade.


I forgot how many Batfamily oriented novelettes I wrote... Lucky for me you people dig them!

So here is another for your viewing pleasure!

Enjoy!

* * *

BROTHERLY DUTY

* * *

Bruce popped his back and rested his head down on his desk. He really hated work, it was boring and tiresome. He pushed his pen around the table and spread out his papers.

Why did he tell Lucius he could take care of this?

Tim ripped open the front door and threw his backpack against the wall.

"Tim?"

Tim didn't reply and headed to the kitchen.

Bruce stood up and rubbed his lower back. He gave another glare to his paperwork and walked to the kitchen.

Tim was sitting on the counter with a glass of water and a scowl on his face.

"Hey, how was school?"

"It sucked ass."

"Tim," Bruce growled, "Language."

"I thought we gave up with trying."

Bruce sighed, "Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah, Bruce. 8th grade sucks."

"Well what happened?"

"Some dumb asses were selling weed outside, they walked up to me the same time the principal did and I got to spend my first two periods in the office trying to explain what happened. Then in 3rd period I was late for gym because some asshole stole my shorts, then I was late to 4th period because some dick stole my shoes, 5th period some prick was shooting spitballs and one got stuck on my shirt, then in 6th period was fine, but the teacher is totally PMSing."

Bruce stared at Tim, "Wow."

"I hate that school."

Bruce frowned, "Tim."

Tim grumbled and set the glass next to him.

Bruce sighed, "I'm not gonna be able to go out on patrol tonight."

"Great. I don't think this day can get any better."

Bruce frowned, "I'm sorry."

"No, no! It's fine!" Tim snapped stomping out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Bruce frowned and rubbed his eyes. He headed back to his office and sat down in his chair. He stared at his work.

"Freaking paperwork."

* * *

Tim glared at his algebra homework and shoved it off the desk. Who the hell really gave homework on the first day? He crossed his arms and watched the pencil roll off the desk.

He got up and paced his room for a few minutes, he got bored and sat back down on the floor and stretched his calf muscle. He watched the glowing numbers of the alarm clock on his bed change to the next set of numbers.

So what if Bruce couldn't go out tonight? Dick was still going to be lurking around somewhere, and he was older than 18. If anything happened to him Dick would be an adult and do the right thing. He hoped.

Tim glared at the door; he stood up and pulled the door open. He jumped on the railing and slid down the steps to the foyer.

He slowly looked into Bruce's office. Bruce had his head down on the desk and he was surrounded by vast amounts of paperwork and a bottle of wine. Tim frowned and continued moving down the hallway.

He slunk into one of the mansion's living rooms and pushed open the clock concealing the cave down below.

Tim skipped down the steps and jumped to the floor. He strolled over to the case that held one of his many Robin costumes and pulled the glass door open. He popped the mask off the mannequin head and set it on the table.

He pulled the rest of his costume off the dummy and looked around. He kicked off his pants and then his boxers. He quickly grabbed his tights and pulled them up. He clutched his Kevlar tunic and pulled it up to his waist. He pulled his shirt up and over his head and let it fall to the ground. He fastened the front and pulled his tights down to eliminate irritation.

Tim ruffled his fingers through his hair and grabbed his boots. He flopped down on a swivel chair and yanked the heavy army boots on. Next he moved over to the makeup stand that he and Bruce, and occasionally Alfred, used for disguises, opened the drawer and pulled out a tube of spirit glue. He strolled back to his discarded clothes and other articles of his uniform; he picked up the mask and spread the adhesive on the back of the mask. He squished it to his face and blinked a couple of times to let his eyes adjust in the new light the eye pieces installed in the mask let it.

Tim tucked his cape into the place on the collar of his Kevlar tunic and shook it out so it gently waved in the breeze brought on by the draft in the cave. He picked up his gloves and pulled them on.

He ran his fingers through his hair again and sighed.

"Master Timothy?"

Tim whipped around to face Alfred.

"Are you leaving the premises without the supervision of Master Bruce?"

"Yeah."

Alfred smiled softly, "Very well."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

Alfred shook his head, "No I shall not. He will find out on his own though, eventually."

"Yeah, he's been drinking."

Alfred nodded.

Tim sighed and looked at Alfred, "I'm gonna go."

"Very good. Be safe, Master Timothy."

"Thanks," Tim smiled, he turned away to get on his motorcycle, "Hey Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Timothy?"

"How long were you down here?"

"I've been dusting your collection of knick-knacks for the past hour."

"Oh… did you see me get undressed?"

Alfred nodded.

"Oh. Great," Tim frowned, "I'm gonna go now."

"I will have food lying around when you get back."

"Thanks Alfred," Tim smiled pulling on the helmet and straddling the bike, "See ya."

"Goodbye."

Tim started the bike and pulled out of the cave.

* * *

Tim was crouched above one of Gotham's skylines. He scanned the streets and alleys, looking for any activity. Nothing.

He felt like calling Dick to see where he was and if he had been having more activity, but Dick was probably busy. Tim looked around, then again he was bored, why not call him? He pressed his com-link and waited for a response.

"Who's there? This is a private line," came Dick's low voice.

"Hey, Nightwing."

"Robin? What are you doing out? I thought Batman was keeping you in tonight." Dick asked.

"Maybe he's being defiant and sneaking out."

"Who else is on this line?" Tim asked, unable to identify the other voice.

"It's Roy," Dick replied.

"No, it's Red Arrow. I'm on monitoring duty and I need to stay professional."

Tim smirked, "Isn't that hard for you?"

"What? Staying professional? No."

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic," Tim mumbled.

"I bet that's hard for you isn't it, Little Bird?"

"Don't start fighting," Dick warned.

"I'll beam myself down and kick his ass when I feel like it," Roy grumbled.

"That's professional," Tim grinned.

"You know what? Shut up. I have Batman on speed dial right in front of me on my computer screen and I am not afraid to call him up."

"I dare you to do it."

"I will. Don't test me."

"Roy, be professional," Dick chimed.

"Shut up, Short Pants."

"Hey, Robin?" Dick called, ignoring Roy's comment.

"Yes?"

"I've got some possible action down by the freeway, wanna come over here and check it out?"

"I'll be right over."

"Thank you."

"Hey, are you waving me off?" Roy grinned.

"I love you, but I have to go."

"Alright, call me later, I love you."

"Ok, bye."

Tim turned off his com-link and proceeded over to the freeway to where Dick was lurking.

"What were you and Roy talking about?"

"Random stuff."

"Like?"

"We can talk later; keep an eye out on that building."

Tim sighed and sat down on a wooden box. He frowned and began watching the building.

Dick yawned and crouched next to Tim.

Tim sighed, "I see nothing."

"Patience, young padwan."

Tim grumbled, "Shut up, Yoda."

Dick grinned and continued to watch the building, "I see nothing."

"What happened to the patience?"

"I give."

"Oh…"

"Roy said you and Kid Flash would make a cute couple."

"He said that?" Tim growled.

"You know Roy, he just speaks his mind."

"What a moron."

Dick smirked, "Be nice."

"How good is reception in space?"

"From the Watchtower?"

"Yes."

"It's really good."

"Ok," Tim replied and held his middle finger up in the air for a few seconds.

There was a buzz in Tim's ear piece, "Hey, Robin."

Dick smirked, "Now you've done it."

"What do you want Roy?" Tim asked.

"It's Red Arrow, punk," Roy snapped, "Don't you flip me the damn bird or I'll break your damn finger."

"Can you even do that?"

"I can do what I want."

Dick rolled his eyes, "You guys are so immature."

"Bitch, shut up," Roy growled.

Dick smirked, "We have more important things to do that bicker with you, Harper."

"Bite me. I'm so bored up here."

"It's because you have no powers and they put you on the shit jobs," Tim replied.

"I'm through talking to you," Roy barked.

"You gonna hang up?" Dick asked.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna sit here and talk to you and Bitchy Bird. I can be doing more important things."

"Like what?"

"Looking up porn."

"You know they check the file history," Tim reminded.

"No."

Dick laughed, "You didn't know that?"

"Shit. I'm surprised I haven't been suspended at this point. Damn. I gotta go."

"Bye, Roy," Dick grinned.

"Bye, Wings."

"I don't get a goodbye kiss?" Tim asked, mockingly.

"I'd send you a picture of my ass, but they'd probably check that too. Never mind."

Dick laughed, "You're so screwed."

"I know. Oh and ladies? While we were having our little chat, some suspicious person just jacked into someone's car. Right to the left of where you're standing."

Dick sighed, "Thanks, Red Arrow."

"Yeah huh. Bye."

"Bye," Tim and Dick replied turning off their com-links.

"Shall we get him?" Tim asked.

"Let's," Dick replied, jumping from the roof.

* * *

"This roof sucks," Tim whined.

"Grow up," Dick replied smiling.

Tim shifted on the slanted roof top, trying to get comfortable. Dick stretched his back and sighed.

"How was school, kid?"

Tim frowned, "It sucked."

"Shitty teachers?"

"No, just shitty people in general."

"That sucks, even more."

Tim nodded, "Someone slipped a note in my locker that said 'I want to make babies with you'."

Dick winced and stared at Tim, "Ew."

"That's what I said."

"That's like, really creepy."

"And I don't know who it was…"

"Even more creepy. It was probably your principal."

"My principal's a guy."

"Even more of a reason."

Tim rolled his eyes and sighed, "How did you get through school?"

"Coffee."

"No… I mean how did you make it?"

"Coffee and Robin."

"Oh…"

"And friends who love me."

"Huh. I feel like going crazy."

"If you do, make sure no one is around who you can hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Dick smiled, "I'm here you for. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know you are."

Dick grinned and nudged Tim with his shoulder.

"Holy shit!"

Tim and Dick both jumped from their spots on the roof and turned around.

An obviously drunk man was staring at the boys.

"Uh… hi," Dick spoke.

"Bitch! What the hell are you doing on my roof?"

"We're just here for a minute," Tim explained.

"I don't give a damn, bitch! Get off my damn roof!"

"I think he's drunk," Dick whispered to Tim.

"Cracka don't you go spreading 'round untrue rumors."

"Sir, listen- did you just call me cracka?" Dick asked.

"Damn right!"

"Ok…"

"Bitch don't you play me! I will shoot your sorry ass if you don't get off my roof!"

Tim grabbed Dick's arm and began to try and pull him up.

"Sir, we're going to leave now," Dick explained.

"Yeah cracka! You better run! Get outta here before I steal yo wallet and yo watch!"

Tim got up and jumped off the roof, leaving Dick on his own.

"I'm gonna count to ten and if you're not gone off my damn roof by ten I'll shoot your damn ass on my damn roof."

Dick shook his head in disbelief and ran off the roof, following Tim. The boys landed on the roof a couple feet away, they were at a safe distance.

"Well, that was… weird," Tim said.

"Weird? That's the first time I've ever been called a 'cracka'. That was weird."

Tim smirked, "He ruined our bonding."

"Damn that son of a bitch."

Tim grinned and looked over at the clock tower, it was 11:47.

"Is it already that late?" Dick yawned.

Tim sighed, "I guess so."

"What's up?"

"Bruce is probably gonna ground me."

Dick sighed, "You did break out."

Tim frowned, "I know."

"Good luck."

"Thanks a lot, Dick."

Dick grinned, "Of course. It's what older brothers are here for."

"Shit. I just remember I have to do homework."

"Yeah, it's a Monday; you might want to get some sleep for day two of school and make a good impression on your teachers by doing homework."

"Isn't that ass kissing?"

"No, it's being a good student."

Tim rolled his eyes, "You gonna be able to handle Gotham by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll probably call Roy back."

Tim scoffed, "That's nice."

"Hey, I happen to like Roy."

"Oh?" Tim asked grinning and raising his eyebrow.

Dick crossed his arms, "You know what Tim? Go home."

Tim grinned and nudged Dick, "Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."

Tim jumped off the roof and landed on the roof underneath. He made his way over to where he had hid the motorcycle and revved it up.

* * *

Tim pulled into the Batcave and parked the bike in its spot. He took off his helmet and hung it off the bars of the bike. He walked up the steps to the main level of the cave. Bruce wasn't down here; it didn't look like Alfred was either.

But Tim's sandwich, like Alfred had promised was lying on a tray, protected by Saran Wrap. He ripped the Saran Wrap off and began eating the sandwich. It was peanut butter and jelly, and damn it was good. He didn't know he was that hungry.

He wiped the excess peanut butter of the side of his mouth with the neatly folded napkin and cracked his wrists.

Tim began removing his costume and hanging it up in its display case. There was a small sticky note attached to the glass case. Tim's face melted into a frown.

'See Bruce' was all the note read.

"Shit," Tim sighed and pulled off the rest of his costume. Someone, probably Alfred, had folded a new set of normal clothes and set it on the table next to the costumes' cases.

He pulled on the new clothes and sighed. He grabbed the yellow Post-It note off the case and crumpled it up, he let it fall from his grasp and bounce to the ground.

Tim trudged up the steps and opened the door way behind the clock.

"Tim?"

Tim shuddered at the voice of his adopted father, "Yeah?"

"In the office. Come here, please."

Tim walked into Bruce's office; the stacks of paperwork had gone down quite drastically. Bruce was sitting at his desk with his hands folded; he was sitting up straight, making him look even more intimidating.

"Sit down," Bruce motioned to the seat in front of his desk.

Tim sighed and slowly moved to the chair.

"Look-" both Bruce and Tim said at the same time.

"Uh, you go first," Tim spoke.

"Alright. Tim, I know you had a bad day, and you were mad at me for saying you couldn't go out tonight. But you disobeyed me and went out anyways."

"I'm sorry," Tim replied, not looking Bruce in the eyes, "I'm sorry for sneaking out. I was just mad."

"What do you mean?"

Tim stared at Bruce, "I snuck out of the house, not listening to your orders."

"Well, you had a reason."

Tim looked at Bruce with a bewildered look, "I did?"

"Dick just called me. He said he had called you and asked you to come out on patrol with him."

"Uh… what?"

"Dick said he was the reason you came out of the house. He apologized for not calling me first."

"Oh…" Tim replied with wide eyes.

"I just wish you would have told me that Dick had called you and asked you to help him on patrol tonight."

"Oh… yeah, Bruce I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. Dick explained everything and you're fine."

Tim smiled slowly; Dick had stuck his neck out for him and saved him from being in a load of trouble.

"Do you have homework?" Bruce asked.

"Uh, yeah. I need to finish a paper on myself."

Bruce nodded and looked at the time, "Maybe you should finish up and get some sleep?"

Tim nodded curtly, "Yeah."

"Alright," Bruce stood up.

Tim got up, following Bruce.

Bruce stretched, "Ok, goodnight kid. I'm gonna head up to bed in a few minutes, first I need to get some food."

"Ok, goodnight, Bruce," Tim smiled and passed by Bruce.

Bruce ruffled Tim's hair as he passed by, "Goodnight, kid."

Tim ran up the stairs once Bruce had headed down the hallway to the kitchen. He grinned and gently closed his bedroom door behind him. He pulled out his cell phone and began a new text to Dick.

'_Hey- thanks a bunch for totally saving my ass.'_

After a few seconds he received a response.

'_No problem. You're my little brother. I need to watch out for you.'_

'_Thanks Dick.'_

'_Do your homework. I'll talk to you tomorrow.'_

'_Goodnight.'_

'_Night!'_

Tim smiled and sat down at his desk. He picked up his pencil and began working on his essay.

FIN


End file.
